Case Western Reserve University has been an active member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) since January 1970 and was elected to full membership in March 1973. Our group continues to be one of the major contributors in ECOG of completed chemotherapy protocols. On June 1, 1975, our group was partially funded for a 15 month period. Our group now requests renewal of funding to permit: 1. The development of further Phase I and Phase II studies. 3. The extension of ECOG activities in Phase III studies. 3. The support for surgical adjuvant therapies. Our principal Investigator is chairman of two surgical adjuvant studies for colon and rectal carcinoma. (We are ideally suited for this because all of our surgical patients at the Cleveland Metropolitan General Hospital are, by staff agreement, available for study.) 4. The exploration of Trace Element Profiles as indicators of staging at response. 5. The characterization of high copper levels in cancer patients in relation to ECOG protocols. 6. The relationship of Beta-2 Microglobulin in cancer patients with the exploration of this parameter as an indicator of disease stage, response or progress. 7. The measurement of Folate Binding Capacity in serum of cancer patients and its evaluation as a diagnostic test and indicator of disease stage, response and progression. 8. The development and support of satellite institutions in affiliated hospitals in our 12 county region covered by the Cancer Center of Northeast Ohio. (Lutheran Medical Center in Cleveland, Ohio is an established satellite institution).